


Sexy Demons

by Abomination_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abomination_Angel/pseuds/Abomination_Angel





	Sexy Demons

{indent}Neither demon had a name, nor looked anything like the other. The succubus was gorgeous, though certainly not everyone's type. Her body was slim and stacked, with perfect sphere tits cupped in a steel corset, and a beach ball butt comfy in a black skirt. Her wings lofted above her shoulders, leisurely shunting down then up every 3 seconds, floating above trees behind an apartment complex and staring at a sleeping boy. Her hair was silky and slowly shifted colors back and forth over a few minutes from red to brown to black then back again. No one could see her, but not because she was invisible.

{indent}The other demon was like her in that it was made of flesh, but that's where the similarity ends. It was basically a giant meatball covered in skin, as though a particular buttock had grown sapient. It could shapeshift a mouth and talk but had nothing to say, for the duo had rehearsed their routine for eons in each of many worlds. It did however have use for a tongue, which it stretched forth without creating any teeth or lips, just a thick, oval tendril covered in saliva.

{indent}The succubus floated forward, passing ethereally through the glass of the boy's window, placed the living meatball on the boy's belly, then floated down through the floor of his bedroom into an older man's apartment, where she had not been in years. She smiled as she phased through the man's ceiling. He wasn't in his bedroom, but like always, sat in his kitchen with wide eyes, still waiting for her. Not only could she see him through his walls, she saw his thoughts. He was still telling himself that he was finally convinced she's not real, but knew deep down that she was and would return to hurt him again. She silently tossed her corset and skirt to his bed, where he had not slept since the last time she tortured him. She walked, proudly nude, into his view and he immediately jumped up and began shouting.

"NO! NO NOT YOU! THE GRIM REAPER OR THE DEVIL HIMSELF PLEASE SOMEONE! GOD I KNOW HAS ABANDONED ME BUT SOMETHING! ANYTHING PLEASE STOP HER!"

{indent}The dread he felt was unlike what most people experience except maybe in their worst nightmares, and the high she felt was a happiness equally elusive. Her grin turned into a gaping smile as she started dancing, moving her hips left and right and shaking her arms up and down, stepping forward in strides. It was just like every other time she danced in front of him. His first instinct was to break open his window but he knew from experience that he shouldn't even approach it. Then the lights went out and he was shouting alone in a pitch black chamber. He ran for his fire extinguisher; he never could forget the pain his body was in the last time she visited. He tripped over her outstretched leg. He jumped up and started stamping around The lights turned back on again, flickering, but were far dimmer than before and only flashed for a few seconds, on and off again, and he could see squirming masses of fingers inching around like caterpillars. There was now sound beside his own screaming as other body parts slapped the walls and the dancing succubus began proudly making noise, her stomping and clapping matching his intensified panic.

{indent}The boy upstairs woke from his dream of dogs and dames licking him all over. Something seemed off about his room. He couldn't figure out what though. He got out of bed and looked at the eyes on his walls, taking note of them the way he would sometimes wake in the middle of the night and look at a table that he had a strange feeling about without finding any reason to feel discomforted. He looked at the skin covering his room, without thinking anything was the least bit unusual about demonorganic matter replacing the paint he had now forgotten.

"What's that shouting?"

{indent}Then he saw her. It couldn't be. It was like his dream girl. She was totally naked and shaking her tush for him. She was in his doorway and then pranced off down the hall. He instantly came in his boxers, humiliated at his bodily function, and wanted to see her again. He followed around the corner to where a knife stabbed him repeatedly.

{indent}The lights flickered. The fingers were gone. The old man was alone in his neighbor's apartment upstairs. A bedroom door opened and the boy's mother screamed, looking at the old man standing above her son who had just been stabbed. She ran to the elderly intruder and punched at his face but he swiftly ducked and stabbed her, reflexes honed by fleeing from a demon's games guiding his every action. He jumped back and fell on his ass, dropping his knife. The woman hugged her son as the 2 sobbed and died. He kept staring at the 2 corpses as skin crept across the surfaces of the halls and the succubus appeared behind him. She knelt and began feasting on the boy as the man tried desperately to find some exit.

{indent}When she had chewed through most of the boy's arms and the mother's nipples, she shat and peed on both bodies. The fleshy tendrils of the unliving room grabbed the old man, and he was assaulted by the demon with the blood and meat of her victims smooched on his face. She made out with him ravenously, as though to make up for dining so casually, clenching his jaw open and frenchkissing him, her tongue snaking several inches into him and leaving her own feast inside of him. She then walked back to the mother's room where the other demon followed, leaving the home entirely normal aside from the sobbing old man and the 2 cadavers in front of him. Not even a minute later, the door opened and a tired husband and father had finally returned from his job, happy to see his wife and child.


End file.
